KP New sitch
by MrNielsen
Summary: A genius British scientist is plotting an evil scheme involving both Kim and Ron. At the same time they have to deal with life in college, new friends and enemies, a mysterious ninja clan, and some of the "old" villains of course.
1. Prologue

Thanks to Kwebs and CajunBear73 for the reviews. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Wicke__rsham Univesity, England, 2:05 PM, 1 week after "Graduation"_

Professor Sir John Lucifer Morris sat in his office and replayed the clip for the seventh time on his laptop. He had been gazing over it for several minutes that day. It was...indescribable. The moves! The elegance! The levitation! How could any human being be in possession of such powers? Ron Stoppable would indeed be worth a close study for any scientist.

It was only one week ago since the alien invasion had been repelled by this goofy teenager and his girlfriend, the world famous teen-hero Kim Possible, and their archenemies the so-called Dr. Drakken and his henchwoman, know was here name again, oh yes, Shego.

Thanks to a video shot of his fight with Lorwardian invaders, taken by a sci-fi geek who had been all curious about the alien invasion, Ron Stoppable had suddenly gained world fame and was now commonly known as the "_alien-slayer_". The Video clip had been posted on VidTube, and already passed 10 million viewers in only one week, and in addition it was broadcasted worldwide on every single news channel.

As he was watching the clip once again it all suddenly became clear! This could be the final brick in his plan. The plan he had been working on for months. But it would be necessary to have Stoppable within range for close observation and Kim Possible too. They were both a part of the hypothesis his whole plan was based on. He remembered his old friend, the dean of admissions, had been talking about that Kim Possible had applied for Wickersham. It was most likely that she would be even more tempted to attend Wickersham if her boyfriend was going too.

"Samantha my love, could you get me dean Richard Gillespie."

"_Yes Sir Morris_."

"Thank you my dear." He didn't doubt his old friend would help. And even if the dean had not been his friend, he would have his way. He always could on Wickersham University.

"_Dean Gillespie_."

"Dickie old chap. It's me, John."

"_John! I didn't expect you calling this late_."

"Well Dickie, I have a little favor to ask."

"_Anything for our the greatest genius since Einstein_."

"Really my friend, there is no need to exaggerate. I'm just humanity's humble servant."

"_Don't be so modest John. There are very few in your league and you know it!_"

"If you say so Dickie, but let us get down to business. There is a very special person who I would like to attend this University."

"_That shouldn't be much of problem when it is on your recommendation. Who is it?_"

"You know Kim Possible…"

"_She has already applied and been accepted._"

"Yes, but it isn't her. It is her boyfriend Ronald Stoppable."

"_Hmm, that doesn't ring a bell._"

"Now come on Dickie. He's been this week's top story. You must have seen the headlines: _"Sidekick saves the day!"_, _"Stoppable is Unstoppable!"_ just to mention a few from the tabloids. You know, that goofy-looking lad with the _"monkey powers" _who has been every where in the media. You must have seen him somewhere on TV."

"_Oh, that lad. Yes, know I remember. But why should he be Wickersham-material?_"

"Publicity, my dear friend. You should be the one coming up with this. And he must have a certain amount of intelligence to work with Kim Possible."

"_I guess you are right. I'll see what I can do_."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you Dickie! Say hello to Miriam from me."

"_I will John. Good bye_."

He had thrown up the game. Now it was Ronald Stoppable's turn to play the ball. Yet he didn't doubt his own expectations. John Lucifer Morris was always right, and he would also be right this time.

_To be continued…_


	2. Around the globe

Thanks to all the readers. I hope you'll enjoy this update. Please leave a review, and you'll get an answer.

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the charachters from Disneys Kim Possible etc. etc.

* * *

**Chapter**** 1:**

_Lake__ Middleton, USA, 1:37 PM, 12 __days __after __"Graduation"_

"Why are you so grumpy KP?"

"I'm not grumpy. But don't you think it's strange that you suddenly receive a letter from one of the most prestigious universities in the world saying that it would be a 'great honor' if you were to attend their school and so on, even though you haven't send an application. I find it very hard to believe."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing! He'd been excited about breaking the news to Kim on their picnic since he received the letter from Wickersham that morning. Now the surprise had been spoiled. He had expected a different reaction from Kim. Every day since graduation Ron had been growing in confidence. His efforts had been recognized by the media and he began to receive acceptance-letters from colleges all over the country. The center was going to hold. But the expression on Kim's face when he told her about the letter from Wickersham University embittered his joy.

"Who cares ? As long as we are going to the same college…"

"It's not because of that. Going to same college would be spankin! It's just…well…suspicious. Face it Ron, your grades doesn't go with their standards, though you do have so many other qualities."

"You know KP, maybe you're just jelling! You've getting used to be spotlight an now you can't handle that the Ron-man gets all the attention. You still see me as your sidekick!"

"That's not true!" How could he say that? After all these things they've gone through together, and with graduation as the culmination he should know better. "Ron, how can I consider you as a sidekick? You saved me from being, mounted on some alien wall, and you posses powers which no human being can match. Plus, you're my BFBF and if that doesn't make you my partner, I don't what does."

_She's right. You were being __too harsh at her, and in away she's right. It's strange I got that letter from Wickersham_. It was stupid argument and he knew he had to make up so the rest of the picnic could be saved.

"Sorry KP. I was being a jerk, but it's just…you see things had been going so fast the last two weeks. First I was afraid of loosing you when you headed towards the stars, and now I'm heading the same way. It's such a great relief. And you're right; it is strange that I received that letter. Maybe I should choose a college that's closer to Middleton. Wickersham would probably be to big a challenge."

Kim knew she had to say something uplifting. It hadn't been her intention to diss her boyfriend. Now she was the jerk.

"I'm sorry too Ron. And you know what; I think you should go for it; suspicious or not. I mean top university or not, you can handle it. You annihilated two 9 feet tall alien warriors and saved the Earth. And if you can do that, then you can do anything."

"Just like my badical teen-hero girlfriend."

"You got it. And beside from that, we could take our relationship to a whole new level if we both went to Wickersham."

"What new level?"

"Think Ron. You aren't that clueless?"

"Oh…you mean…"

"Yes I do. I think it would be difficult for dad to keep us from having 'Black hole-fun' if we're on a different continent. Don't you?"

"It would. Unless he'll use that spy satellite Jim and Tim build to keep a 24/7 watch on us."

"Maybe; but I'm tired of waiting." In the same second she finished the sentence she planted a long passionate kiss on him.

_Club Épicé, __Paris, France, 9:37 PM, 12 days after "Graduation"_

Amelia Mullier entered the backroom of the club. The room was sparsely furnished with only one table and two chairs, and the lights had been kept at a minimum. A grey-haired distinguished-looking gentleman, dressed in formal suit was setting on the opposite side of the table.

"So you must be monsieur Morris."

He arched an eyebrow, feeling indignant at her little misstep and the fact that she was seven minutes late.

"I prefer Sir Morris. But yes it is me."

"Very well, Sir Morris, let's get down to business shall we?"

"My thoughts exactly. So here is the deal: I want you to break in to the Beauford Neurology-Research Institute in Norfolk. They are currently working on secret project for the government…"

"…which you are very eager to get your grab on. Oui?"

"Precisely Madame Mullier."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I don't do that kind of work any more. I stick to arts and jewelry. I'm done with secret projects and intelligence services. It's too risky and the consequences of failure would be incalculable for me."

Sir Morris had been prepared for this. Amelia Mullier was a woman who knew her price, and he was willing to pay it.

"Maybe 10.000.000 € could change your mind." He said with sly smile.

"20.000.0000 €."

"Deal." She truly was business woman.

"Well, then. Now we've settled the price, let's discuss the details. It won't be easy getting inside if security is as tight as you claim." Amelia was a thief who appreciated a challenge, though she never would admit during negotiations with her clients.

"You will get inside-help. I have many contacts you see. But anyway, I've put all necessary information in this folder."

"Bon! Guess that'll be all. The deal was set but there was still one curious question on her mind.

"May I ask you a question Sir Morris?"

"Of course my dear; do go on." He said in an obliging tone.

"How can a simple world famous scientist posse such riches? 20.000.000 is a great deal of money and presumes you don't get them from funding."

"Well, it's not only my money. There are other investors too."

"Really? Know you've caught my interest. Would you consider it as unprofessional if I asked you who these investors were?"

Sir Morris was tempted to tell her, but it would be rather irrational to share his secrets with this woman, even though she was a professional. But then again, it would be fun to see her gawk. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear: "Have you ever heard about Illuminati?"

_South East China, 12:37 PM, 12 days after "Graduation"_

A chilly wind blew through the night and caressed the idyllic landscape. The sky was clear and enlightened by billions of stars. It was a perfect night for outdoor meditation, and Sunsuke Narohito had seized the opportunity. But after a little while the peace was interrupted by a tiny noise.

"A clumsy panda bear are less noisy than you Fukushima"

"What? Have can a man be more silent? I'm done with this…I'm tired of this sneaky-training!"

"Spare your anger boy. You're being pathetic and your disrespect annoys me."

Fukushima scowled. Truly the old man was more annoying than his former sensei.

"The time is near Fukushima. Now that the abilities of the young monkey master have blossomed, soon the reincarnation can take place."

"Monkey master? He's an outsider and he always will..." Fukushima couldn't finish before his master made a move and kicked him in the stomach. Fukushima collapsed and lay in the grass, shrinking. Sunsuke grabbed in the collar of Fukushimas gi, pulling him up so his face was inches from the old mans.

"An outsider? You are more outsider than he will ever be you little cockroach. If you keep displaying that attitude you'll never become a brother of the Gibbon-clan!" He threw Fukushima back on the ground. The young ninja knew he had gone too far. Though he thought the sensei was a jerk, he couldn't risk losing the opportunity of becoming a part of the legendary ninja clan. He rose and bowed deeply to the old man.

"Accept my apology sensei. I will swear on the grave of Toshimodo the Great, that I will change my misbehavior."

"You're an ass-kisser Fukushima, and you know that." The old man spotted fear in the eyes of his young apprentice. He knew that the Gibbon Clan was the last thing the young man had to hold onto. I he abandoned him it would tear the young man to pieces. On the other hand, he did understand his hatred towards the young monkey master. Much to Fukushimas surprise he began to laugh.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh don't worry boy. I won't abandon you away, but you must learn to bow and honor your foe's human shell once the reincarnation has taken place. It's not the best sort revenge for you but there may be other options."

"There is sensei. Instead of crushing the outsider I will crush the girl he treasures more than anyone else."

"That, my young apprentice, would be an even sweeter revenge."

_Hotel Bristol, Paris, France, 2:55 AM, 13 days after "Graduation"_

Sir Morris glared out of the window. The city of lights...and women. Women, who was capable of satisfying all his needs. The first time he had experienced that was merely 15 years ago, when he had visited Paris for the first time, though it still was much cheaper in East- and Central European cities such as Krakow.

"So how much?"

"120 euro, but for you chéri, I'll be content with 100." Answered the young beauty with the mahogany colored hair as she rose from the bed to dress herself. How old could she be? 19? 22? She was definitely over 18, he was sure about that. Maybe she was a student trying to make some extra money?

"No, no. There is no need for that my love. I'll pay the normal price. Do you take checks or…"

"I would prefer cash."

"_Well, they always do!_"He thought to him self, as he grabbed his wallet.


	3. Bad dreams and revelations

**Sorry that it's been more than a week since my last update, but I've been tied up in school. Anyway here it is, a little short perhaps, and full of loose end, but I hope it will create a little suspense. Enjoy reading**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters who are the sole property of Disney.

**BTW, please leave a review:), and sorry if my English isn't perfect, but if you check my profile you will discover that it isn't my mother-language.**

* * *

_The Yamanuchi School, Japan 2:17 AM_

"STOPPABLE-SAN

"STOPPABLE-SAN!" Sensei was awake. His face glistened with sweat. What a horrible nightmare he had. Stoppable-san with the blood dripping Lotus Blade. Yori's lifeless body. And that evil laughs of his which just didn't match Stoppable-san's usual voice. And then there was a person he hadn't seen in years. Not since that horrifying day forty two years ago…

"_Come on Asuj__i! Finish it!"_

"_We don't Shunsuke. You can still go back and follow the right path, and then we'll let all this behind us. Think of Yori, and the life she's caring. Listen to me. Trust me. Like you used to do brother…"_

"_I don't need your mercy brother__. And as for Yori…she's lost for me. If you have any honor, kill me, so I can die with my pride intact instead of living the rest of my days on your forgiveness."_

"_Brother…I…"_

"_You don't have to say more. Goodbye Asuji."_

_The young man stepped back. 200 feet below him streamed the roaring river. He fell, and a few seconds later he was engulfed by the water._

Tear drops trickled down his cheeks. "You didn't have to. You didn't have to." He sobbed, as he sat in his quarter, crying out the pain he used to hide. A pain he'd been carrying too long.

* * *

_One of Drakken's lairs, 3:03 PM_

"Yo Dr.D. You look worried."

"Huh? Worried? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Drew. Just…well…you looked like you were far away in your mind or something like that."

"I'm not worried about anything Shego. It's just…" How should he put it? The last five weeks had been very, very weird for both them. First they had teamed up with Possible and Stoppable, ("_Wow! I remembered the buffoon's name!_") He thought, and then they were honored by the UN and had received a global amnesty for heir former crimes. And though he had a rather powerful weapon in his mutant-killer-flowers, the prospect of seeking world domination didn't seem realistic. Especially now with Team Possible becoming unstoppable with the buffoon's super-monkey-powers or whatever it was. And then there was Shego. There had been fireworks for the last few weeks, and their relationship was slowly evolving from professional friends to, well, boy friend and girl friend.

"…I don't think we have a future as villains anymore. Not now when we've saved the world, and all that, it would be, dare I say, inappropriate."

Shego knew what he meant. She had the same doubts too.

"I know what you're thinking, and you know what, I think we should quit it." Wow! Rewind! Did she really say that? Kimmie's Graduation had been the beginning of something new, and quitting the villain thing seemed as a rational choice after the past events.

Drew smiled. "I agree on that one. But what should we do instead?"

"No clue. But we'll figure something out."

"I guess we do…" Hold it! Wow this was truly the month of miracles! He seemed to grab genius plans out of no where, and this one was one of his most original ones. It was a revelation!

"Shego! I've got it! I know how we can live on the right side of the law, and become powerful at the same time."

Shego frowned. It sounded a little too good to be true.

"And how so?"

"By using my new popularity among the masses to enter a career as a POLITICIAN"

Shego lost her jaw.

"Hold it! Politics? You?"

"Yes Shego! The presidential election is coming up next year and with it the elections for the congress, and I will run for senator."

"Not that I want to spoil your moment Dr. D, but c'mon. Politics? I think you're too goofy for the common American. And then there's the blue skin. Not that it matters to me…but some people might find it weird." She smiled a loving smile to sooth up her criticism.

Normally Drakken would have felt hurt, but Shego's smile did it's job, and he swept the criticism away with ease.

"Perhaps. But I think the voters would sympathize with the "Bad-guy-gone-good-candidate"."

She smiled again. He could be so cute when he was enthusiastic.

"All right Doc. I'm in."

"Excellent! And I assure you Shego next year VICTORY WILL BE OURS!"

* * *

_Wickersham University, 5:09 PM England_

Sir Morris smiled as he enjoyed his afternoon tea and cucumber sandwich. In less than a week, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would attend the Wickersham University. And on the very same day, the most crucial part of his plan would be initiated and if he succeeded, no one, not even Team Possible would be able to stop him, and the World would be his.

* * *

**To be continued in the near future...**


	4. Too late to apologize

**Again, thank you to all who reads this fanfic, and thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them! Some of the stuff in this chapter might be considered M-rated, but I'm not sure what the American definition of suitable for teens is compared to the danish on. If anyone think I should upgrade the rating please tell me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Disney's Kim Possible characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wickersham, England_

"I gotta go dear. I have a meeting at the faculty." She said as she strolled through the dining room.

"This early Patricia? Sure you don't want a cup of tea before you leave." Sir Morris said.

Patricia turned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't need to. I'll catch you up on Campus later."

"You better do or I will have to punish you tonight." He smiled slyly and received a girlish giggle in answer.

"You can be such a bad boy John Morris. It doesn't suit a man at your age."

"It's Sir John Morris my dear, and what should hinder me from acting like a bad boy? I'm only forty eight years old." He tried to sound hurt, but she was able see right through him.

"Well, bad boy-attitude is for young foolish boys, and you know I prefer mature men." She began to run her fingers tenderly through his dark brown hair.

"You better get going before this moment get anymore affectionate."

Her fingers stopped and she placed herself in his lap. The short haired blond beauty gave him a playful smile. She adored him. She'd done that since the first day they met, eleven years ago. She was new student. He had been the charming handsome professor who was admired by all for the scientific breakthroughs he'd accomplish during his meteoric career. It was normal that young female students crushed on Professor Sir Morris, but she had been in love with him since she first saw him enter the auditorium at the faculty of Natural Science, and the interest had been mutual. Now, they were colleagues and lovers, and she was sure that it was only a matter of time before he would kneel and say the four little words.

"I would love to share a private display of affection with you John-boy, but I have a tight schedule today."

"I'll live with that. Just meet me at one a clock so we can greet the young lovebirds welcome."

"Don't worry. I will." She gave him a goodbye kiss, grabbed her briefcase and left the house in a hurry.

Sir Morris finished his breakfast and wandered from the dining room to the library. Jermaine had placed "_The Times_" and a tea tray on the coffee table beside his favorite armchair. He didn't like to read the newspaper at the morning table. It seemed so unnatural to him, and rude.

He looked at front page and raised an eyebrow as he saw the headline:

_Skeleton found in Barrington Woods_

"Dear me. They finally found old Adrian."

He remembered it all. Barrington Boarding School, 1971.

* * *

_April 23__rd__ 1971, Barrington Boarding School_

"You're in deep trouble Morris."

"One step further Adrian and I'll scream!"

"Uhh! Did you hear that boys?! The little geek is going to scream like a little girl." He grinned as the four other boys laughed.

"If you touch him I'll use my monkey kung fu on you Adrian!"

Adrian turned his spotty face to the other boy. "Bug off Fiske! This is none of your business. Collin, Neville. Hold off monkey boy while I'll deal with this little prat."

Two muscled boys grabbed the Monty Fiske who watched helplessly as Adrian and two of his bullies approached his Friend.

"How shall we do lads?"

"We could do a new _Skimton_ on him." Said one of the bullies who smiled evilly.

John Morris trembled with fear. Jonas Skimton was a young boy who had been raped by a group of bullies seventeen years ago, and the name had since turned into a heavy verbal threat among the students on Barrington Boarding School. His face was pale, and he looked over on Adrian.

"An interesting proposal you made there Verne. But I think we'll do with a little spanking. Grab your belts gentlemen!" The fifteen year old blond commanded his troopers.

Verne grabbed a hold on his neck while another bully called Neil laced him with his belt and Adrian pulled down the young boy's shorts.

"Fire at will" Adrian commanded, and he and Verne began smacking the bud of the twelve year old John Morris with their leather belts.

John Morris cried in pain. He tried to scream though it was useless. The blows kept hailing and the leather belts were soon covered in blood. Then they stopped.

"That should teach you a lesson Morris."

They tossed him down on the floor. He crimped and whined. Then Adrian turned to Monty Fiske.

"If one of you tells anybody about this little incident, I swear that next time won't be this pleasant. Got it Monkey boy"

Fiske nodded. The two bullies let go of him and hurried towards his wounded friend. Adrian and his gang walked away humming a dirty song.

"You're all right John?"

Morris had stopped whining. He sniffed and whispered "Well, I've been better I guess."

"I'll take you to the nurse's office. We'll tell a story about you sliding down the Badger's Hill or something like that."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, "And then we'll plan our revenge together Monty."

"We will John. We Will." He smiled at his friend. His best friend, and his only friend.

_One week later_

Adrian woke up from his unconsciousness. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a note he found from Miranda telling him to meet her under the old oak in Barrington Woods at 12. He had been there on time, and waited a few minutes. Then he had felt a heavy blow from behind, and all went black. Know he was hanging from a tree with his head downwards.

"Ah. Look Monty. Adrian is awake."

"Good afternoon Adrian. Would you like a glass of lemonade? Or what about a bacon sandwich? You love bacon sandwich don't you?"

The two boys were sitting on a blanket enjoying a picnic lunch.

"Morris? Fiske? What is this? Pull me down right now! I demand it!"

"Not yet." Morris answered. "Later perhaps, but first we're going to play. Have you ever heard about a _piñata_?"

Fiske began to laugh maniacally. "Let's quit the chat shall we?"

"That's fine with me Monty. You can show Adrian some of your kung fu kicks while I grab my cricket bat."

"Pl-pl-please…" Adrian stammered "…if this is about last week, I apologize for that. I-I'll treat your nicely from now on. I promise!"

"It's too late to apologize." Monty answered as he gave him kick in his stomach.

"I got the bat Monty. Now, let's have some fun!"

And so the two boys took their revenge. Adrian screamed and whined, but nobody came to his aid. They were the only people in the woods, and his screaming and whining was only satisfying the two boys. They kept kicking and beating Adrian for one and a half hour until he was turned into a bloody and bruised lump. Then they buried him in a hole with the robe and the cricket bat, covered it with, and then returned to the Boarding School whistling and singing.


End file.
